Sick Day
by Loveandcoffeeandsimplicities
Summary: Just a oneshot for Snowbarry!


Caitlin knew the pounding in her head wasn't going to let up anytime soon and sighed. She _rarely_ got sick but when she did, it swept over her like a tidal wave. Apart from the massive headache, her throat felt like it had nails in it every time she swallowed and she was pretty sure she was running a high fever. However, she would be damned if she missed work because she had a little cold. She eased herself out of her bed and winced at the protesting from her weak muscles. She stood still for a moment before going to her kitchen. She knew coffee would make her feel better; coffee made _everything_ better.

After getting a cup of her favorite blend, she got ready for work, praying she'd be able to survive the day. Just then her phone pinged with a text message and she opened it with shaking fingers.

 _How are you feeling?_ – Felicity.

Caitlin vaguely remembered the fact that Felicity had called her before she fell asleep last night and could tell that she was getting sick, despite the adamant protesting from Caitlin that she most certainly was not, thank you very much.

She sighed as she typed out a quick response.

 _Like death but coffee helps._ -Caitlin.

Caitlin slipped on a skirt and blouse, before pulling her hair up into a pony tail and applying a bit of makeup. She wanted to hide the fact that she was sick from everyone but Felicity. Her phone alerted her to a new text message then.

 _Coffee is not a food group. Stay home and rest._ -Felicity.

 _Says who?_ -Caitlin.

Caitlin smiled slightly as she left her apartment, knowing Felicity was making her way to her job at the Arrow cave as well and wouldn't really have time to reply to her message until later. She eased herself into her car and drove to Jitters, determined to believe that coffee would in fact make her feel better.

Once she had gotten her coffee at Jitters, with mumbled apologies for coughing everywhere, Caitlin drove to Star Labs. She knew she'd have a hard time convincing everyone she wasn't sick but was determined to try all the same. After she was inside the cortex, she sat down at her computer monitor and pulled up some of Barry's test results, tightening her sweater around her to fight off the sudden chill she had gotten. It wasn't too long before everyone else came wandering in.

"Trust Caitlin to be the first one here," Barry said fondly as he sat down next to her and smiled. Caitlin tried to mirror his smile but could only end up with a grimace. He frowned at her.

"Are you feeling alright, Cait?" Barry asked softly and she nodded her head as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Perfectly fine," she promised but Barry still frowned at her. Feeling it was best to get off this topic, she jerked her head to her monitor.

"I'm just running some results on your latest running," she said and he nodded his head.

"Am I passing, doctor Snow?" Barry asked with a laugh.

"With flying colors," Caitlin promised earnestly before coughing harshly.

"God, Cait, you sound rough," piped up Cisco and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I don't. I'm _fine_ ," she insisted. Cisco just raised an eyebrow at her in response. She shook her head before sighing.

"What's the latest update with meta humans?" Caitlin asked and Barry studied her before answering her question.

"Board is clean; no meta humans," he replied.

"Yet," Caitlin muttered and he chuckled.

"Yet," he agreed.

Caitlin stood up just then and felt a wave of dizziness wrack through her body. She grabbed onto the table to support herself.

"Are you sure you're alright, Snow?" Harry asked quietly and she nodded her head and smiled as much as she could.

"Fine, just stood up too fast," she replied softly and he nodded his head and dropped the subject.

Caitlin walked over to the treadmill and smiled encouragingly at Barry.

"C'mon, Barry," she murmured and he laughed as he stood up and walked over to the treadmill. He got on it and began running while Caitlin tracked his progress. After a solid hour of running, Barry got off the treadmill and smiled.

"Did I pass?" Barry asked and she laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Of course," she replied. Just then, a coughing fit took over and she coughed so much she couldn't catch her breath. Barry eased her down in a chair and flashed away, only to come back seconds later with a glass of water.

"Easy, Cait, you're alright," he soothed as she tried to gain control over herself. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly and she remembered thinking how nice that felt. Once her fit had calmed down, Barry placed the glass next to her lips and she drank eagerly. When she was done, his hand accidentally brushed her cheek as he pulled the glass away.

"You're burning up, Caitlin," Barry muttered with a frown but she shook her head.

"It's just hot in here," she replied and he stared at her.

"Are you sick, Caitlin?" Barry questioned and she shook her head.

"No!" Caitlin protested but he merely raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Fine, I-I might be feeling a tad bit under the weather but it's just a cold," she promised softly. It was Barry's turn to sigh.

"I think it's more than a cold," he murmured and Caitlin just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be feeling better in no time. I just need some more coffee," she insisted.

"Coffee is not a good remedy for when you're sick," Barry replied firmly and Caitlin almost laughed. Instead, she coughed again.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the doctor and then home. You're officially banned from working until you're better," Barry said as he eased her out of the chair gently.

She wanted to protest this crazy notion but her muscles hurt so damn much it left her out of sorts. Instead, she just let Barry flash her to an alley behind the doctor's office and then walk with her into the clinic. Luckily, the receptionist took one look at her and promised a doctor would be with her shortly. She nodded her head tiredly as Barry led her to the waiting room. She sat down in one of the chairs, with Barry following suit. She placed her head on his shoulder before remembering who he was and where they were and jerked it back up. Barry placed his hand over hers' and smiled softly at her.

"It's alright, Cait, you can rest against me," he soothed and she nodded her head before hesitantly dropping it back on his shoulder. It was the first time she could remember feeling safe in a long time. She must've drifted in and out of consciousness because the next thing she remembered was Barry shaking her gently and she opened her eyes tiredly.

"Hmm?" Caitlin asked and Barry eased her up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Doctor just called you back," Barry said softly and she nodded her head.

Once in the room, the doctor began his testing and Caitlin drifted in and out of it as Barry kept a steady hold on her hand.

"Looks like you have a bad case of strep, Ms. Snow," the doctor finally stated and Caitlin frowned. Strep? It was just a cold earlier that morning.

"How could you have thought you'd survive a day at work, Cait?" Barry asked softly and she sighed.

"Coffee helped," she muttered and the doctor chuckled.

"Not the best antibiotics but I'll prescribe you something better," he replied and Caitlin nodded her head.

"Alright," she murmured. The doctor wrote her prescription with strict instructions to not return to the office until she was one hundred percent better. She agreed without question. Once they were back in the alley behind the doctor's office, Barry lifted her gently into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Barry murmured and she nodded her head as her eyes closed. Soon enough, they were standing outside of her apartment. He placed her down on the ground and she unlocked her door.

"Hang on while I go get your prescription, alright?" Barry asked and she blinked at him. He was gone one minute, then returning the next with her prescription held tightly in his hand.

"You could've at least let me give you some money," Caitlin muttered but Barry shook his head.

"Consider it payment for all the tests you run, at all hours of the night," he replied with a chuckle and she let it go. She went to her bedroom to get changed into something more comfortable and then walked back into her living room where Barry had set up the couch with pillows and blankets. She sat down, despite the protesting from her weak muscles, and looked at Barry.

"Thanks for all your help. You should get back to Star Labs or the precinct," she murmured but Barry just shook his head as he sat down next to her and placed her feet in his lap. He began to massage them.

"Nope, I'm going to stay here to make sure you sleep and eat," he replied softly. Feeling too tired to protest his idea, she simply nodded her head. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Barry's gentle singing. Smiling slightly, she let herself drift off to sleep, feeling safe for the second time that day.

Author's note: Just a side oneshot I wanted to do! Hope you like it!


End file.
